September 2, 2013 Monday Night RAW
The September 2, 2013 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 2, 2013 at the Wells Fargo Arena in Des Moines, Iowa. Episode summary The Miz vs Fandango “Miz-dango” may be relegated to a one-time-only appearance, but The Awesome One ensured his tag team defeat of Fandango last week was no fluke, performing a flawless encore in singles competition by taking down the rhythmic upstart in the Wells Fargo Arena. Stewing over the theft of his duds, Fandango came out swinging against the former WWE Champion and was met with harsh opposition when Miz bounced him off the apron and barricade. The dancing king struck back after Miz stole a few moves with Summer Rae, but a big boot to his mug nearly shattered Fandango’s nose and momentarily stopped the match. Thanks to WWE medical staff, the tilt continued as planned, but Miz’s quickness paid off when The Awesome One, stuck on the defensive, struck and twisted Fandango’s precious legs into the Figure-Four Leglock for a quick and – we’ll admit it – awesome tap-out. Stephanie McMahon forced Big Show to face Daniel Bryan Big Show has gone on the record about his feelings toward Triple H’s abuses of power, and now Stephanie McMahon has gone on the record about her feelings toward those feelings. Suffice it to say, the First Lady of WWE wasn’t altogether thrilled with Show’s respectful refusal to face Daniel Bryan in the main event, revealing the loopholes in his ironclad contract (so that’s why he doesn’t fight back) that basically give the giant no choice but to do as he’s told. With no guaranteed money coming his way anymore, Stephanie explained, the choice of whether or not to face Daniel Bryan isn’t really Big Show’s choice at all. Natalya vs Naomi vs Brie Bella AJ Lee’s “pipe bomb” left the “Total Divas” cast reeling last week, but that was nothing compared to what she did during the Triple Threat Match to determine who her No. 1 contender would be at Night of Champions. Sitting at commentary as Natalya, Brie Bella and Naomi took each other to the woodshed for the Divas Title opportunity at Night of Champions, AJ’s emotions finally got the best of her right as Naomi struck Brie and Natalya with a simultaneous Rear View. The “Black Widow” stormed the ring and broke up the pin attempt but suffered dearly as a result when all three Divas rounded on her for a vicious beatdown. On the bright side: Looks like the “Total Divas” gals can all finally agree on something. Plus, thanks to a ruling by Stephanie McMahon, AJ's not out of the woods just yet ... Daniel Bryan vs The Big Show The bad blood between Daniel Bryan and Big Show is apparently water under the bridge, but it’s still unwise to make a giant angry, even if he is a gentle one. Bryan learned that lesson the hard way when he provoked a reluctant Big Show into action during their main-event match, lacing into The World’s Strongest Athlete with elbows and kicks that left him reeling. With the WWE locker room again forced to watch, Show fought back and cut Bryan out of the sky with a gigantic spear, though he stopped short of unleashing the KO Punch. Having had enough, the giant silently left the ring when – behold the king – Triple H and The Shield made their entrances. While The Hounds of Justice swarmed Bryan again to bring the match to a close, The Game made Show watch Bryan suffer yet another Triple Powerbomb and, finally, with an assist from Stephanie McMahon, forced him to knock Daniel Bryan out. With Bryan dispatched, Randy Orton slithered his way to the ring and posed over Bryan’s body in a display of ill-gotten victory that, sadly, may yet be the first of many under Triple H's watch. Results * Singles Match: The Miz defeated Fandango (w/ Summer Rae) by submission * #1 Contender Triple Threat Match: Brie Bella (w/ Eva Marie & Nikki Bella) vs. Naomi (w/ Cameron) vs. Natalya ended in a no contest Media Category:2013 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Cameron Category:Natalya Category:WWE television episodes